footballfandomcom-20200223-history
Crystal Palace v Arsenal (2018-19)
| next = }} Crystal Palace v Arsenal was a match which took place at Selhurst Park on Sunday 28 October 2018. Crystal Palace captain Luka Milivojevic scored twice from the penalty spot to earn his side a dramatic draw against Arsenal and end the Gunners' 11-game winning run. The Serb smashed in a late equaliser after Pierre-Emerick Aubameyang's controversial goal had put the visitors ahead after the break. Milivojevic scored the opener in the first half after Shkodran Mustafi brought down Cheikhou Kouyate. Granit Xhaka's sublime free-kick had drew Arsenal level at 1-1. Wilfried Zaha was brought down by Xhaka in the box with seven minutes to go and Milivojevic drilled his spot-kick into Arsenal keeper Bernd Leno's right corner, having also beaten him on that side in the first half. Earlier in the second half, the ball appeared to brush Alexandre Lacazette's hand before it fell at the back post to Aubameyang, who poked home off the inside of the post - with the ball going over the line by just 9mm. Before his error in bringing down Zaha to give away the late penalty, Xhaka's stunning curler had cancelled out Milivojevic's opener - which was Palace's first goal at home this season. Zaha also hit the outside of the post before the break, while Andros Townsend dragged a shot wide. Palace substitute Max Meyer struck over the bar from close range later in the second half and Alex Iwobi's deflected shot flew wide. Arsenal remain fourth in the Premier League table, a point behind Manchester City, while Palace move up to 14th and three points above the relegation zone. Palace had to wait three months for their first goal at Selhurst Park this season - before Milivojevic provided two against one of the most in-form teams in the league. Last week, Jordan Pickford had denied him from the spot in their 2-0 defeat by Everton, but this time Milivojevic held his nerve to ensure Palace did not finish empty-handed against Arsenal. The skipper has now scored 11 of his past 13 penalties for Palace and it was the first time he had netted since scoring against Bournemouth in April. His first goal for Crystal Palace was also a penalty against Arsenal, in their 3-0 home win in April 2017. Arsenal missed an opportunity to move into third place as Manchester City and Tottenham do not face each other until Monday (20:00 GMT kick-off). The result also meant their impressive winning streak came to an end. Gunners manager Unai Emery's request for a quicker start to the game was not met - and it was Palace who deservedly led at half-time. But Arsenal's intensity increased in familiar fashion after the break and they thought they had completed the comeback and won all three points when Aubameyang's effort just crossed the line. Lacazette's main involvement in the game was the build-up to that goal. His performance was disappointing and his only shot was a scuffed effort from the edge of the box. But strike partner Aubameyang continued to provide a threat - he has now been directly involved in 22 goals in his 23 Premier League appearances for Arsenal. Palace denied the Gunners victory but Emery's side are still just four points off the top and unbeaten in 12 games in all competitions. Match Details | goals2 = Xhaka Aubameyang |stadium = Selhurst Park, London |attendance = 25,718 |referee = Martin Atkinson }} |valign="top"| |valign="top" width="50%"| |} See also *2018-19 Premier League: Match day 10 External links *Match report at BBC.co.uk Category:2018-19 Match Day info Category:Crystal Palace F.C. matches Category:Arsenal F.C. matches Category:2018–19 Premier League Matches